


Kiss Query

by thethrillof



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: (don't ask me how bugs kiss), Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: Iselda takes a (somewhat exasperated) first step.
Relationships: Iselda/Quirrel/Cornifer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Kiss Query

Iselda sighs and leans over Quirrel’s side of the desk. “Can I kiss you now?”

He’s faced countless horrors of Hallownest. He spars with the little wanderer and herself regularly, to her husband’s rampant applause. He assisted in guiding the then-terrifying shattered creature that crawled up from the well and revealed themselves to be some legendary knight and that wanderer’s sibling.

She’s never seen him flinch before.

It would be funny if it wasn’t so exasperating. 

“Ah, Iselda…pardon me for reminding you, but, ah,” he says slowly, looking over her shoulder, where Cornifer is barely paying attention with his snout buried in a revised map. “You have a partner, don’t you?” She barely resists a sigh. And then she realizes that’s pointless, and sighs full-force.

Corny distractedly glances up. “Is there a problem, dear?” He’s absolutely forgotten the entire point of this, despite this being half his plan in the first place.

“Quirrel seems to hold concerns over the idea of sharing a kiss,” she says over her shoulder. “Would you rather my husband do it instead?” she asks directly, a swell of amused warmth rising in her chest as his eyes dart between them both.

“Ah. I didn’t think…”

“I know you didn’t,” Iselda interrupts. “despite the hints we’ve been dropping, and thought you’d been giving back. You’ve been returning here for months, you’ve been helping us make, find, _and_ sell supplies, you’ve been the best company in this forsaken kingdom we’ve had the chance to experience, and! Rather importantly, we’re all due for some extra affection, aren’t we?”

Quirrel rubs his chin, considering.

Iselda beckons Corny over before he goes entirely off-track again.

“So, the question still stands, doesn’t it? Can I kiss you?”

The answer is: yes, she can. Just as Cornifer can, when he asks next. And it’s all even nicer than they’d imagined.


End file.
